<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me all the things you wanna do by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257791">Tell me all the things you wanna do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Dark, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Erections, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random &amp; Short, Spit Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam talks dirty to Dom and indulges in his darkest fantasies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me all the things you wanna do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tell all the filthy things that you want to do to me Dom hummed as he tugged on Adam's dark curly locks.</p><p>Adam smirked "well first off I would spit in your pretty little face".</p><p>"Show me how you would do it,"Dom responeded as Adam collected a wad of slavia in his mouth and spat it out onto Dom's face and lips.</p><p>Dom grinned and licked his lovers saliva off his full lips "then what would you do," Dom questioned as he slowly began to grind his growing erection on Adam's leg.</p><p>"Next I would use a knife and rip all of your clothes off then I would tie you up and fuck you with my cock,"Adam growled in his deep scottish accent that sent shivers up Dom's spine.</p><p>"That sounds so sexy baby then what would you do to me,"Dom asked. </p><p>"Then I would handcuff you and force you to suck me off while I hook you up to a fuck machine with a huge dildo that will destroy your cute little ass,"Adam growled.</p><p>"Oh fook Adam you made me cum in my pants that was so hot I wish you could actuly do those naughty things to me,"Dom moaned.</p><p>Adam smirked and pulled out a pocket knife.

"I can make all your dirty dreams come true my darling little pornstar slut,"Adam snarled as he began to slice off Dom's clothes with the sharp blade drawing bits of blood from the others soft skin. </p><p>Dom wimpred as the older man began to indulge in his dark and twisted fantasy he was definitely going to enjoy this.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>